When Peridot's Away, Steven and Jasper Will Play
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: Steven and Jasper get bored while watching an experiment for Peridot. Lapis suggests they take a break, which could be the worst thing she could have done. CrystalSwap AU. May expand past one-shot.


When Peridot's Away, Steven and Jasper Will Play

Steven Universe and all related characters belong to Cartoon Network

* * *

Lapis Lazuli exited her room, which resembled a coral reef cavern, and saw Jasper and Steven laying in front of the TV, both with a listless look on their faces. While Jasper could get like this from having to listen to Peridot for too long, seeing Steven like this was unusual. Lapis went upstairs to Steven's bed and looked at the screen they were both gazing into. It was a some kind of nature documentary from the looks of it, showing the life cycle of ants.

"It's the only thing on right now, either this or nothing." Jasper said, her hulking form sprawled out on Steven's bed as she laid on her back and watched the show upside down. Steven was laying on the massive Gem's chest, mirroring her position and looking like he was close to passing out.

"Why don't you two go into town if you're bored?" Lapis said, really starting to worry about them as she had never seen either of them this still for this long.

"We can't, Peridot told us to watch her new machine thingy." Steven said, pointing at what looked like some form of new robonoid sitting next to the TV.

"It was kinda cool at first, but it's been three hours and it hasn't done anything but sit around!" Steven slightly whined, rubbing his face in exasperation. Lapis giggled slightly at how impatient he could be, before she noticed something just as odd as Jasper and Steven's sudden case of laziness.

"Where _is_ Peridot anyway? It's not like her to leave without letting all of us know the where, when, and why." Lapis said as Steven shrugged slightly, Jasper grunting a little as she sat up, Steven tumbling off her and onto his bed.

"Greg came rushing in this morning about some kinda sale goin' on about something for the car wash. Peri got all excited and went with him, and just told me to watch that thing." The orange gem said, pointing at the new model of robonoid. Steven stretched a little and yawned.

"And I wanted to see if it would do anything and it still hasn't." He said before flopping back down on his bed and groaning due to his increasing boredom.

"Why don't you two go into town and I'll watch the robonoid. At this rate you two will be dead on your feet if it _does_ happen to do anything." Lapis said, trying to coax the two out of the funk they were in. At this suggestion, Jasper's eyes practically sparkled.

"So we could say... Go to a movie or something and things would be fine here?" Jasper asked, clearly holding back a great amount of excitement. Lapis, a little taken back by this sudden mood swing just nodded slowly.

"GREAT! COME ON STEVEN WE'RE GOING TO THE MOVIES!" Jasper shouted with glee as she snatched up Steven and ran out to the local theater.

 ** _TWO HOURS LATER_**

* * *

Peridot returned, her arms full of various electronic equipment, as Lapis saw her enter. Setting the equipment down on the kitchen counter the green gem looked to see Lapis sitting near her new robonoid prototype and reading a book. Before she could say anything she saw a distinct lack of Steven or Jasper in the house.

"Where are those two clods? I give them a simple assignment and they completely..." Peridot muttered to herself as she paced back and forth.

"Oh they went to some movie or something, I've been watching the..." Lapis began to say, looking up from her book before Peridot scoffed.

"Please, they couldn't have gone to the movies today. The only film playing this weekend is Rated R for intense sequences of violence throughout, and for disturbing images, which I forbade Jasper from taking Steven to when they asked... Well more like begged... This morning" Peridot said as Lapis started to blush in embarrassment. Peridot caught this in an instant and sighed.

"You let them go didn't you?"

Before Lapis could respond, a yell was heard outside that made them jerk their heads toward the front door.

"OH WHAT A DAY! WHAT A LOVELY DAY!" It was Jasper screaming at the top of her lungs. They rushed outside and saw a sight that just made them both face palm. Steven was shirtless and had his face covered in what looked like silver face paint, with Jasper having shape shifted her usual long mane of hair extremely short with something black covering her eyes.

"WITNESS ME!" Steven yelled as Jasper laughed madly. Peridot looked at Lapis and glared.

"You are going to spend every minute of tomorrow, possibly even the next day, stomping out any and all quotations from that film Steven or Jasper try to make. Are we clear?" Peridot asked as Lapis hung her head in shame and mumbled out a yes.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Bonus points if you can guess WHAT movie Steven and Jasper saw!**


End file.
